Distance
by tee-hee-yee
Summary: Over the summer things change. Since Cedric's death Harry and Roni realize Voldemort's rising power. They take a charge, but it also comes with distractions.
1. No 1: In the Mourning

Distance

Authors Note: Hi, helloo. I think it's been nearly a year since I wrote the Ahstrocia story, and no I didn't give up on it, it's just that I tried writing I didn't see it. The beginning didn't sound right, work right, I looked at the flaws of the last story. One Roni was like a Mary Sue, thought not stated directly, and I had to make time to develop her. So over the summer, they grow, like in the book/movie all the characters kinda grew since the gap of the Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix. So Roni is still kinda sweet, but a little more mature and not as bitchy since Cedric's death and a risk taker. Funner and sarcastic as always. So maybe I've grown also as a writer since the last story. Yee! Besides thank you all for reading the last story , I love you all in the most hetero way possible. ;)

(And I clearly don't remember crap from my last story, so I'm rereading it and stuff. If some things don't add up, remember year gone by with other stuff in mind.)

Besides I'm sobbing because I watched the movie today. I cried at Snape's death, his memory, and his love for Lily. My god, it was depressing. Ophh I oughta shut my mouth then. But for anyone who's stuck to the books, the movies. . you will not be disappointed. It's the closest to the book since maybe the second. Oh well to me it was. But it'll never end, with fans like this.

No. 1: In the Mourning.

My eyes were proooaabably bloodshot by now. Goodness why couldn't I sleep? I turned in my bed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2 in the morning. Everything was so damn quiet. Well except for Hermione's soft murmurs, the people driving by this time, and the creaky floor boards probably Fred and George. Those two have been stirring around by this time, I dunno know, making cupcakes and fireworks because something was burning last week. Maybe I'd catch them in the act, besides a cupcake at this hour. . sounded pretty good. I still laid in bed, it was comfortable. Well my body was, my bloodshot eyes not. The sheet covering me ruffled. Ginny wanted an open window to keep it cool, neither Hermione or I disagreed, besides the night sky looked beautiful. I closed my eyes once more, but I dunno know, it hurt. Something was eating me alive and I had to figure it out.

Finally I got up. I looked at the dresser mirror. My hair a scarlet color now, shoulder length and pushed the side and my bangs. I looked pretty sexy. _Yeah,_ I thought with a smirk on my face. Haha, yeah right. I grabbed a hoodie and tried to cover and warm myself. Why'd I chose a white tank top and boxer shorts? It'd never this warm in London, why? I then checked the mirror for a final look, my eyes were not red, just the lovely navy color. I walked out and went into ninja mood. Of course with Fred and George up at this time, who knew. Even as their best friend, they're still up to something. I observed the hall, nothing yet, but NEVER let your guard down because . . pfftt, this was the Weasley twins. Well at least I made it down the hallway safely, then put my hand on the rail. I heard then laughing below, so maybe they wouldn't do anything. I sure as hell hoped so. I slid down the rail and stopped. There Fred and George were sitting around the table, pans and spoons floating in air. Oh yeah that's right the twins were legal at this age, that meant more mischief, but you gotta love them.

"What are you two doing at this ho-AHHH!" she screamed as a pan flew toward her.

"Bloody hell, love, where'd you learn to scream like that?" exclaimed George, turning around. He grabbed the pan that nearly hit her.

"Well at least I put a soundproof spell in this room," muttered Fred. Roni then grabbed a spoon and looked at it.

"Then what the hell are you two doing?" she repeated.

"You know making cake for Mr. Sirius," George said, then checking the oven. She immediately hit him on the rum. "Ow. ."

"Seriously.." she said.

"Well love, you gotta promise not to tell anyone else then," Fred said. She looked at him then George, then released the spoon.

"What then?"

"Okay Veroni, once this year is over, we're gonna open our own joke shop. Spread the Weasley fun," George said.

"Lovely, of course we need more Weasley twins out there," she muttered. The twins smiled then looked at each other. They must've told each other something, that twin thing, Roni guessed. George then walked over and actually pulled a cupcake from the oven then handed it towards her. She took it but just held it. "You're not going to eat it?" "I don't trust you guys with. . . edible stuff." "Whatever floats your boat then," he said and got another from the oven. He took a bite, nothing. She still was skeptical of them though, but did manage a small bite. Harmful or not, it tasted delicious.

"Hmm, good?" Fred asked.

"Very," she replied.

"We always were good with a spoon and pan," he smiled.

"So what are you exactly going to do with the whole joke shop?" she asked.

"Inventions of pranks and little gadgets for everyone to enjoy and be happy," George answered, eating the rest of his cupcake.

"Hmm I want the first order then," she smiled, then put a bit of icing on his nose. They all laughed.

"Maybe then you can do something to that git Malfoy," he muttered.

"I just might."


	2. No 2: Wake Up

No. 2: start

Roni sat down. She pushed her scarlet bangs away and smiled. George and Fred were entertaining her with their new gadgets. They were brilliant. Her favorite so far the ever changing fortune teller, she folded it once and it turned to a crane, again into a butterfly, then into a snitch. They talked about these candies to make you sick to get out of classes. She knew Mrs. Weasley would throw a fit at them if she knew, but the twins trusted her with the fact of her knowing their plans and secrets of their own joke shop. Harry had given them the money, and they pleased to do whatever, whatever happened to be their dreams.

"So Veroni, what do you think?" George asked, looking up at her. He had laid down beside her, while she sat up playing the fortune changer. She put the fortune changer aside and leaned on his head.

"Wonderful George, only thing I expect are discounts when I raid your store," she smiled.

"Roni screw it, you're not getting discounts," Fred scoffed, crossing his arms. "You're getting freebies."

She smiled. They were her best friends, just older and funner to hang out with. Sure Harry was her twin brother, Ron and Hermione her two closest and best friends, but Fred and George were her other best friends. Since first year, by that spider incident, they were friends. They started talking about more ideas and Fred and George making notes on the wall with their wands. Roni then eyed one of their watches, nearly midnight. She got up and told them she went for some water. Fred then sent a spark out of his wand at her, and she instantly twitched, then stuck her tongue at him. Slowly she closed the door then heard footsteps.

"Veronica?" he said. She instantly ran at him and hugged him. She felt him fall backwards then focus himself. He laughed then hugged her.

"I'm taking you missed me?" he asked looking at her.

"Damn right Harry Potter. A summer's too long," she said smiling teethly at him. He laughed then walked down the hall with her.

"So where's the whole group?" he asked.

"In here, Hermione and Ron I know," she said and opened the door. Instantly Hermione ran up to him and hugged him. "Harry!" she exclaimed. Ron then got up from playing Wizard Chess and smiled at his best friend. The four all started talking and seated themselves on the floor talking about the summer, Harry's trial, and then the Order. Harry's eyebrows scrunched at the word. "The Order, Harry, Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore's army in destroying he-who-should-not-be-named," Hermione said. She said she'd written it in the letters she had sent. Harry only looked confused. He hadn't seen Hedwig in a while and received no letters, not even a birthday letter making it an especially lonely year. Roni then looked at Harry, it was strange. Harry explained that nothing had been delivered to him or explained to him, Dumbledore's left him in the dark. Hermione quickly then explained the Order and what they were doing, especially why they were here instead of the Weasley's house. Sirius' house and they were having a meeting right now. They saw his green eyes light up. Sirius was his last known almost-relative, his godfather and father's best friend. He couldn't wait to see him. "Checkmate," Ron said, interrupting the conversation. Hermione then looked down at the board and saw the sword fall, Ron had won. Roni only smiled, Ron wasn't listening to the Order talk and only cared for his game.

It was the last night before September 1, and once again my eyes were dead open. I couldn't sleep, the hellish dreams scared me. I didn't want to see Cedric's blank eyes staring back or Voldemort's snake like, it drove me mad. Hermione breathed loudly nearby and then Ginny's soft snoring, it made a rhythm one that could've lulled me to sleep but didn't. The thoughts in my head and then the minutes passing by I couldn't sleep. I sank into my pillow, turned to my side and closed my eyes and hoped for a dream. Nothing. Sleep had abandoned me that night. Maybe Fred or George were awake I wouldn't mind their inventions to waste some time, but I didn't hear a single noise or smelled anything tonight. Most likely asleep. Now I wished they'd develop that sleeping serum candy like the puking pastilles. Once again I tried to close my eyes. _Think happy thoughts, clear you mind,_ my dad would always tell me. Somehow he was always right.

"So Ron and Hermione are in the Prefect's carriage are there?" Harry asked, following Roni. Her hair was now blonde and in a messy bun with parts sticking out and her wand stuck in it. He personally liked it better than the red she's been using.

"Yeah, lucky are they with Malfoy and Pansy," she replied, both of them weaving through people. She had a Quibbler in hand and wore many bracelets now.

"Don't you still like that git?" he questioned. He combed a hand through his messy hair and tried to keep up with her. They both looked for an empty cabin.

"No, I'm over that pureblood prick," she said, pulling her wand from her hand and putting it in her black skinnies pocket. Harry looked into the cabins and saw them filled, from first years to third years, and many of them look back at him. He only smiled, of course he was the boy who lived and was quite famous. Except for no, he was known for the boy who told lies and he didn't look like the wizard who had weakened Voldemort that night.

"Hmm oh really?" he questioned. She was pureblood too, and knew she wanted to keep it pure. . at times.

"Yes Harry," she replied, stopping holding to the window pain. The train moved over a bump and it shocked through the carriages. "In fact, I like someone else mate." She started walking her way and Harry immediately ran to catch her and find a seat.

"Who Roni?" he asked. She then stopped. She stuck her head in a compartment and then pulled Harry in. He sat beside her and only sat in the quiet among the four. Roni smiled and started conversation. Harry only sat in quiet, he didn't really know what to talk about to Neville and a girl of blonde hair. Neville was a good friend but a little odd with his plants. The girl has wavy blonde hair and wore radishes as earrings and had a peaceful, calm face. "You're reading the Quibbler," she said, "I'm Luna and my father makes the magazines." Roni immediately smiled and they started talk, and then brought Neville then Harry into conversation. Harry had to bite his tongue at exactly what Luna and Roni talked about, nonsense truth. He surely hoped Roni didn't believe this ludacris. Roni's eyes adverted from the Quibbler to Neville's plant. "Oh what's that?" she asked. Harry only kept quieter, he wasn't that interested in plants. They all stopped talking and Roni kicked Harry's ankle. Their eyes met.

_Why no talky?_ She asked.

_I'm not interested and I'm sure you aren't either,_ he replied.

_I am actually and being a friend by talking to them, you should,_ Roni said.

_I don't want to,_ Harry retorted. Roni kicked him in the ankle and pouted her lips. There all sat in silence. Only Neville tending his plant, Luna flipping the Quibbler, Roni kicking Harry's foot, and him letting out a sigh or two at times. BAM. BAM. Instantly Neville, Harry, and Roni looked out the glass door, Luna still reading the Quibbler. The three of them heard a laugh and the fireworks follow. Roni gave a laugh then sat back and smiled. Harry soon saw the twins running off with fireworks. He blinked. Maybe that was the noise he heard a midnight the other day. Roni tried to bring up more conversation but it only lasted a few comments and died down. Harry then grew bored and Roni let him read the Quibbler himself, he blinked a couple of times at the articles included. Suddenly another noise popped and Roni's eyes turned pink. Stinksap had covered them and it was rather disgusting. Neville only turned red and didn't look at them with his plant. Harry wiped of his glasses and heard a hello. He put his glasses back on and then turned pink. Cho had said hello to him and here he was with odd people covered in stinksap. She saw then ran off. Harry then felt a little mad for sitting with them and at Roni. She flicked her wand and the stinksap had disappeared. Her eyes looked at Harry as he bit his lower lip. Silence would remain with them until they arrived at Hogwarts.

This year at Hogwarts was immediately different, Roni and Harry told each other. The terrestrials which meant Cedric's death had finally sank deep enough in them and the fact Ron and Hermione were Prefects. Both started talking about Quidditch and the new DA teacher, for sure they knew Snape wouldn't be. They entered the hallway and Roni was tried a new spell she invented. Harry only stared. Creating spells, he would've never thought. It was the one class she always got the highest grade at, charms and transfiguration. Hermione was at times jealous and went at crazy for the top of every class title. Roni preformed the little fireworks and smiled, Harry did too, he liked the little spell. They continued walking until they heard snickers and slurs. Roni and Harry turned around. Roni only pouted, she didn't like it at all.

"So Ahstrocia, finally get a spell right?" Malfoy snickered.

"Oh I dunno, top of the class, I think by now I'd get it better than you," she replied. Harry guessed by now they were really over and weren't just 'acting.' Her eyes didn't seem interested in keeping a conversation any longer than three seconds with the ferret. She stuck her wand in her bun and only crossed her arms at him.

"Well where's that Mudblood Granger?" he asked. "You're so much like one now, you might as well consider yourself a traitor."

Roni immediately lunged forward, but Harry kept an arm on her. "Veronica, no not now," he muttered. Suddenly a black little figure caught Harry's eye, his grip slowly loosened as it got closer to Malfoy. His smirk at Roni then was lost as he saw the little figure and screamed while running away with his posse. Harry then released Roni and they looked at the black figure. Smoke followed it and it looked at Harry. He then grabbed his wand.

"Ah lovely little invention it is, isn't it?" Fred asked from behind them.

"Our miniature demeantor, created to scare the shit out of Malfoy," George said.

Harry then looked at the twins and at the invention, it got closer and Harry pointed his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," he said and the creature vanished.

"Well now Harry, that's no fun," Fred muttered.

"Ahh cheer up Freddy," Roni said, pinching his cheek, "We'll make you cupcakes later."

"Ouch. I hope they taste better than the cake you make," he grumbled at they all four entered the Great Hall. Harry took the opposite side and saved two spots for Ron and Hermione, Roni the other seating beside the twins. It was then full of chatter and noise as everyone talked with old friends and got ready for a new year. The Prefects arrived entering the Great Hall right before the Sorting Hat and Dumbledore's speech. All eyes looked at him as he pointed out Voldemort's rise and the new DA teacher. When Harry saw he instantly stepped down, mad, and ontop of Roni's foot. "Shit!" she exclaimed in a whisper and looked at Harry. He blinked and only sat still. Roni had very short temper and nobody liked to piss her off. Dumbledore ended his speech and they all started to eat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started talking for he didn't want to furry her anymore.

"Hmm, we might try some newer inventions on that git," George said beside her.

"Yes, please," Roni said between mouthfuls.

"What brilliant idea do you have then?" Fred said, interjecting in their conversation.

"Oh just watch," she said and took a sip of the pumpkin juice. The twins looked at each other then at Malfoy. He cheered with his group and they all took a sip. They placed their cup down and instantly their hair turned green. Soon the rest of the Slytherin's hair turned green. It caused mayhem and laughter among the twins and her. Hermione soon looked and started a fit of laughter while pointing. Snape then stood up and demanded who did this, his eyes looking across the children then stopping at Gryffindor.

"Fred and George Weasley," he said. Roni started laughing and they only looked at her.

"Yes sir!" Fred immediately said getting up, and saluting him. Roni only laughed. A prank she plays and is still blamed on the twins. At least they liked getting in trouble.

"We'll get you one day," whispered George, and left with a smile on his face. She smiled then winked at him. Whatever it would be she wouldn't care, it'd be fun.

"Crazy prank Fred and George played," Hermione smiled pulling her trunk into the dormitory. Roni only sat in the hallway, legs crossed and head in hand waiting for Hermione and Lavender to pull their trunks. She grabbed her and dragged it in and only smirked, loosening her tie and removing her shoes.

"Ha! If they even could," Roni said, changing into her clothes.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I pulled that prank," Roni smiled with pride.

Hermione blinked. She never expected Roni to play a prank. She'd usually be the one to hex the crap out of Slytherins not prank them. Hermione did smile though, a great way to start the year. They sorted their clothes and other materials, got text books ready for the morning, quills and ink, and uniform spread out. Roni put the Quibbler on her bed and grabbed down to get Crookshanks. Hermione rolled her eyes at the rubbish Roni read and pulled Witch Weekly out instead. She then eyed Roni swaying the cat making it dance, she only blinked. It was the blonde that was getting to her, Roni was not acting like herself. . in fact all summer she wasn't acting like herself. The cat morphed then leaped onto Hermione's bed. She smiled and Roni only pouted, then picked up the Quibbler. "Mommy knows best," Hermione said.

"Wait then," Lavender said, finishing eavesdropping, "You over Draco?"

Roni looked up. Lavender gossiped a lot. Also liked to hear about popular people, like Roni and Ginny and Harry. It didn't surprise her though, just that she was annoyed with it at times.

"Yeah, broke up last year, clearly don't give a crap about him now," Roni replied.

"But he's so hot!"

"He's not as hot, when you see how he acts to other people. Especially you're best friends."

"But wouldn't that mean he's really hurting in the inside. He would let his emotions out to other people to hide his pain!" argued Lavender.

"He has no pain when he hurts others," Roni finished. She flicked her wand and the candles went out. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Roni.

"G'night everyone," Roni exclaimed and climbed under her sheets.


	3. No 3: Pranks and Practice

"So next class," Harry said, looking at the parchment, "DA."

"Yee! Hopefully pink toad will live up to fake Mad-Eye or Lupin. Or maybe more pixies," smiled Roni. Obviously it was both of their favorite classes and seemed to have the most interesting teachers. Every year it was different and so far Lupin had been their favorites. They walked down a corridor and started chat again, this year had been interesting so far. Roni then stopped as something caught her eye. Harry started talk and waited for a reply, before he notice Roni had walked off. _Oh no,_ he thought. She could and would wonder off when something caught her eye, a reason she knew a lot of the secret passages in Hogwarts. He should've waited for her but there were too many blondes among the crowd of people. And Harry didn't have the patience to be late again for a class because of her. And Roni knew Harry would just wonder off anyway or to class without her. She didn't care.

She walked closer and blinked.

"Just exactly what are you doing?" she asked.

"Testing a new product, Veroni, interested?" Fred answered looking at her. She looked at him and then at the ickle first year puking into a cauldron. George was seated and giving the boy a candy or pill which made him puke more.

"Um, no, not really," she answered, "But what the bloody hell is that?"

"Puking Pastilles, Roni, a perfect way to get out of class," George replied with a smile, "One way this guy got out of class. Brilliant isn't it?"

She smiled at both twins in a oh-I'm-not-really-convience-way, and chuckled.

"I'm taking that as a yes, Ms. Ahstrocia," Fred smiled.

"Oh yes, well I'm on my way to DADA," Roni said, "Teacher interesting?"

At that instant the twins groaned. She frowned, by the sound of it, no. If the teacher was interesting they'd be off talking and sharing what they did, but nope they only complained.

"That teacher is a bitch!" exclaimed Fred.

"One reason this mate was puking!" exclaimed George.

"You really shouldn't go," they ended in unison.

"Well I actually have a plan to graduate with high scores, so I must, unlike you two," she said. Fred stuck his tongue.

"Psh whatever Hermione, have fun," Fred muttered. She rolled her eyes with a half smile and decided to see class for herself. Roni knew she would be late but didn't care. She'd been late to DADA classes since first year, it's wasn't just a coincidence, it was a habit. Roni entered the classroom and stared back into Umbridge's eyes. She was wearing all pink, _Ick, _with a plastered smile and blinked many times.

"Hello dear, you are late I hope you do know that," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Roni said.

"Yes, I know," corrected Umbridge.

"Mhhmm," replied Roni and seated herself beside Neville. She smiled at him, he smiled back, then she smiled at Umbridge. _Problem?_ She thought. Umbridge only blinked with the smile and continued teaching. She started with her name, what she was suppose to do and the concept of DADA. The Ministry approved DADA. Roni and Harry blinked at the sound of that. "Wands up!" she said. Hermione's hand immediately went up. They argued over safe magic and real defensive magic. It caused an uproar among the students.

"What about Voldemort?"asked Harry aloud.

"Yeah Voldemort being all bad and is making a comeback," Roni interjected.

"They will be no talk about You-Know-Who," Umbridge ordered, the class getting back in order. "You-Know-Who is not rising back to power, he's gone."

"Pathetic," Roni said, loud enough for the class.

"You are," she heard, and looked at Seamus. She glared at him and only crossed her arms.

Umbridge then asked them to read their books and make notes. She looked at Harry then Neville, both frowning at them. _Bullshit, _Harry's eyes told her. She smiled nearly laughing at that. She then started passing notes to Neville, just to make class interesting, and yeah she knew he was kinda lonely with no real close friends. She tried to make it up to him for he helped her with Herbology which was a class that made no real sense to her.

It was nearly night time and the four of them were in the common room. Hermione had her arms crossed and really couldn't believe what they had learned, no real way to defend themselves in class. Ron didn't care much only paying attention to the Crookshanks but did agree the class was utterly crap. Harry only mumbled to himself adding to Hermione agreement, it was crap. Roni only laid on the couch her wand producing white smoke, she didn't have and energy left to argue about Umbridge.

"It's utter crap!" she exclaimed.

"It's more than crap, it's bullshit," Harry muttered.

"Watch yo' language, Harry," Roni said.

"Better than yours," he retorted.

"I blame the brother," she said, the smoke turning different colors.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows. "You have a brother? Older?" Roni nodded. Yeah shocker, it's that she never brought him up due to the parents. Their ties to Voldemort and a son who ran off into the muggle world for so long, he was considered dead. Though to Roni not exactly.

"Well yes DADA is in its downfall, bull as bull itself," she finished.

Hermione snorted. Then started going at it again. Roni rolled her eyes and produced more smoked, it was pretty. She then looked over at Harry, his eyes in the distance. She sat up and put her wand in her hair and leaned over on the chair's arm. _What up?_ She asked. _Nightmares,_ he replied. She blinked. Must be those dreams with the brick walls and doors he told her. Haunting him. Hers were Voldemort's eyes and the green light being shot back at her. _Wanna talk about it? _She asked. _Not now later maybe,_ he eyed. _Okay, _she blinked then looking at Crookshanks. She would have to convince her father to get a cat when she saw him again. Owl's were nice but they were to only stay at the owlery.

"Well maybe we should go against her teaching, actually do some magic," Roni said.

"I think we shall," Hermione said.

Roni scoffed at that. "Maybe. Maybe after detention with the overweight toad."

Roni knew today would suck. Detention for a week already and with the toad. She glumly ate her cereal as Harry looked at the Daily Prophet. He shook his head at the more lies it was telling about Harry, both Harry and Roni didn't like it. Hermione had walked in looking more pissed with a newspaper in her crossed arms. She looked at Hermione and wondered why, but didn't ask. The only real thing she looked forward to was Quidditch. Maybe just watching people fly around would make her feel better. But then again her cousin wasn't here and that competitive edge would be gone. That 'catch the snitch or die trying' edge. She only frowned, the edges of her hair turning brown.

"I cannot believe Fred and George!" exclaimed Hermione.

Both looked up at her.

"Playing their pranks on unsuspected first years!"

Roni only stirred her spoon. Didn't surprise her, they shared with Harry and her they'd open a joke shop and needed to test their products. She'd love too but wasn't always sure of the side effects of the products. . thought the puking pastilles sounded good.

"Harry where is Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Sleeping still, I guess," Harry said.

Hermione snorted. She guessed she couldn't get Ron to stop his brothers from their mischief. Her eyes then looked at Roni's. Her eyes opened wide as Hermione stared her down. Even her eyes were as bossy as her voice at times.

"Roni could you tell the twins then not to prey on the first years?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I guess, they'll listen to me at the most. . at times," Roni said.

"Well make sure they do," Hermione muttered.

Roni got up and her hair turned back to full blonde, nothing like the twins to make her smile in the morning. Besides it was only 8:3o, she'd have time. She walked back to the common room and replied the password. Inside she smiled, another puking first year and the twins passing it around like candy. They both crouched over their box of goodies and she ran up and put an arm around both of them.

"So how are you today, Gred and Forge?" she asked.

The twins smiled at her. "Good today mate."  
>She let go and looked at both of them. Maybe she'd use their invention today, she needed to get out of class desperately.<p>

"Well Hermione just wants me to tell you to not test on first years," she said.

"Pshh, how can you say that to a sexy man like me?" Fred said, raising and eyebrow.

"Pshhh, whatever you say, but she's pretty pissed about it too," Roni said.

"Hmm then Roni, you wanna test?" George said raising a blue candy invention in her face.

"If I knew what it did, Mr. George," she said, half smiling at him.

"Gets you a fever of over a 1oo in five minutes dear," he said, smiling back.

"Sounds good, how much?" she asked.

"For you free, simply because you're tight with the wonderful Weasley's," Fred said.

"A okay," she said taking a tin can full of them. She started talking with them about Umbridge and other inventions. They showed her some models of upcoming products and she thought of ways to make them better. The twins smiled, they liked her thinking, Weasley approved. The bell rang and Roni made her way out. "Oh remember not testing on first years," she reminded. "Yeah, yeah," they said.

Harry grumbled. He slung his bag to the floor and looked around. The DADA office was so pink he thought of Tonks bubblegum hair then Roni's punk pink hair. It was also so pink he thought of puking to put a different color in the office. He looked at the wall and found cats on the wall. All looking and meowing at him, and he thought Filch's cat was annoying. He sat down at a desk and then stared at Umbridge. She placed her teacup in her saucer and folded her hands. She placed the Daily Prophet to the side and looked at Harry.

"Where is Ms. Ahstrocia?" she asked.

"She had a bad stomach at the last minute, throwing up badly," Harry answered.

She blinked then smiled like it hurt.

"Very well," she said and grabbing parchment, "For detention you'll be writing lines."

Harry went for a quill and opened the well.

"With a different quill dear, my quill," she said and handed him a quill and the parchment. Harry took it and went to dip her quill. "No ink needed dear." He looked up at her then started writing. He stared at the first word. The ink was red, unusual. He continued writing and then started to feel a pain in his left hand. It hurt and then he finally looked at his hand. Blood had shown and he stared. 'I will not break rules' showed in his hand. Umbridge finally walked over and held his hand. She then smirked and went to sit back down at her desk.

"A good reminder isn't it?" she asked.

Harry only glared then went back to writing. He'd have to write ninety-nine more times. He would have to get Roni back sometime. Next day he would drag her into detention sick or not, she would have to come.

Roni didn't know how it was to be bulimic but she felt like it with this puke. It had been thirty minutes since she had last puked into a bucket and was now curled to her left side. It must've been already an hour and she'd puke at least ten or fifteen times. The throwing up burned her throat and she barely felt like talking, it hurt even more. Whatever Fred and George gave her, hurt more than she thought. She thought it was just a harmless joke pill, but it was still in the works. Madam Pomfrey had helped with finally stopping and ordered her to stay in the hospital wing 'til she was truly better in her eyes. At least it had gotten her out of detention with Umbridge and some time to sleep or so.

"Boys, boys get back to your houses it's nearly nine," Madam Pomfrey said.

"But we needa check on Ms. Roni, we have her homework," he argued.

"And I'm her boyfriend, so I NEED to check on her," he argued again. Roni instantly sat up to look at the doorway. She then shook her head looking at them. No way would any of them be kissing her tonight. They both smiled and waved at her.

"Oh well oh well," she said, "Fifteen minutes, that's it."

She only frowned as they walked in smiling and sat down on one on each side of her bed. She looked at the twin on the left then at his cheek, Fred, then at George.

"So Roni, it work?" George asked. She only nodded. Her throat would be on fire if she snapped back.

"Ah that a girl, worked efficiently didn't it?" Fred asked.

She only glared at him then nodded slowly.

"Hmm we'll start adding that to the Skiving Snackbox then, these first years are-

"Fred Weasley," she croaked, "Hell no until you create an antidote." She then rubbed her throat as the pain scorched. George caught eye of it first and put an arm around her.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he asked.

She nodded once again her navy eyes glancing at him once then at the sheets. Fred then crossed his arms. The remaining thirteen minutes Fred and George conversed about the new invention and Roni only nodded agreeing with what one would say. She liked the fact George was more concerned with her hurting and tried to make it a better product. Fred only liked the full effect of the product, but in the end still cared for Roni. They then took in consideration what she had said an antidote to make her feel better and then for the product not to not hurt completely on any other costumers.

"Hmm sounds like a better plan," Fred said. "Thanks love. We'll visit tomorrow then."

Madam Pomfrey had ushered then out and ordered Roni to go to sleep. She watched them leave and smiled nodding her head as they left. "Good night Veroni," they called and left her to sleep. She smiled then fixed her hair in a messy bun and curled to her side. Hopefully by tomorrow they'd make an antidote or so to fully help with the puke. She closed her eyes and quietly tried to sleep.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Roni muttered looking at a quill. She had been in the hospital wing for one week due to the twins invention and she had been puking since then. She felt anorexic and pathetic rolled on her tummy and making a quill float on the air. They had visited and promised a quick fix soon but it was now Thursday night, four days since the promise. Still Fred and George visited every night, hopefully due to the guilt of their best female mate sick because of their invention and dream of a joke shop. She guess it made up for now, but when she got out she'd play some major prank on them. Harry had visited too and was promising her she'd be in detention with him the next day and being in pain and agony of Umbridge. Roni smirked at him and he only pouted at her. Hermione had once visited just to talk and catch up on homework, one thing she was good at. It was nice having her best friend around for once. She liked the normal talk and gossip she would rarely talk about. Ron even visited with Ginny just to bring chocolate frogs and talk. She smiled, it reminded her of the first time she'd met Ron. He was crazy for the snacks Harry had bought that one ride.

"Hellloooooooo Roniiii," called Fred entering the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was used to them now she didn't even bother.

"Ello Fred," she said hoarsely today. Her voice was getting a bit better but still was on fire.

"So how's your day?" George asked.

"Better Georgie, you two have that antidote yet?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," the twins smiled. Fred put the suitcase they carried onto her bed and opened it. George pulled out a potion bottle and handed it to her. She looked at the glass and the liquid, it was a lavender color.

"It is safe?" she asked.

"Oh no, psh explosive farts and extreme itching," Fred said sarcastically.

"Lovely," she muttered.

"Nah it's safe," George said. She looked at him then Fred, then finally at the lavender liquid. She removed the cork and smelled it. It was pleasant for once, vanilla scent. Roni guessed it was safe, for her illness was in seventh year jokesters. She then swallowed it whole, raising the potion. It glided down her throat feeling icy cold and helping the scorching feeling. Roni then looked at both twins, both with a grin on their face.

"Works?" they asked.

"I guess so," she croaked, "Throat feels better."

"That's good, we can start selling then," Fred smiled. "Just needa make more ickle potions."

She smiled. Maybe tomorrow she'd help get through detention with Harry for once and then try out for keeper. Oliver had taught her everything in Quidditch and she could play keeper for a while.

Next day Roni was released from the hospital wing and happy to be back in her dormitory. She opened her door and exclaimed in a sing song "GOOODDD MORRNING!" Lavender and Padmil only rolled their eyes at her and Hermione only pouted. She only smiled then grabbing a fresh shirt from her trunk. She changed quickly then plopped down on her bed, messing the sheets Hermione probably did for her. Roni took a big whiff of fresh sheets then had eye contact with Hermione.

"I cannot believe you, Harry's pissed at you for one thing, and you managed to skip a whole week's worth of class!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hmm Harry's mad at me? For what? I've been sick all week," she said.

"Oh just talk to him at Quidditch try outs later, and a whole week!" Hermione ranted on.

"Oh I'm sorry Mom, why don't you go talk to the Weasley twins. You are a prefect after all," Roni grumbled then turned to her side. Hermione snorted then crossed her arms. Roni only heard mumbling and about them 'going to get it.' _Ahh regular bossy Hermione,_ smiled Roni, she missed unbelievable.

"Ahh then, what have I missed since being ill?" Roni asked, flicking her wand. A magazine came over and she started reading the funnies.

"Hmm well Harry being definitely mad at you, detention with Umbridge, a week of class, the twins antics, and that's about it," Hermione replied.

"Well I must meet up with deary Harry then if he's this mad," Roni said and got up. She put her hair up in a messy bun and put on her jacket.

"Why not wait for Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"I'm bloody impatient," she said and closed the door on her way out. She ran down the girl's dormitory building then through the common room to the boy's dormitory. Roni knocked once on Harry's room and didn't get an answer. "Harry! Ron! Neville! Seamus! Dean!" she yelled at the door. She waited a few more minutes then leaned on the door frame. She pouted then grabbed her wand and swished. A thud was heard and then she hoped someone would answer. "Bloody hell Veroni. ." muttered Ron, rubbing his head. He looked down at her and only frowned. "What do you want?" "Oh you know just some tips for Wizard Chess I got a match against Malfoy later and would certainly love to kick his arse." He raised an eyebrow but the rest of his face not changed still in a sleepy gaze. Whenever she would mention Malfoy he'd get pissed or insult the ferret. "Oh really?" "NOOO," she replied sarcastically, "But where's Harry?" "Owlery, now let me sleep. I got Quidditch practice," he said. Roni nearly left until she heard that last remark. She turned her head and looked at him. "Quidditch? Really?" she asked. He smiled then leaned on the frame. "So far so good, I'm the only one who's the best at keeper," he said. She snorted then smiled. "Not until I wipe the field with my Firebolt," she smirked. He then waved whatever at her and closed the door. She raced down and ran to the Owlery.

Roni started up the stairs then saw Cho walking down. She stopped. First looked at Cho and her Ravenclaw scarf then at Hedwig flying into the distant, she then started up the last of the stairs. The owlery was covered in owls then the regular bird crap and finally the boy who lived.

"Hello Harry James," she greeted standing beside him as he looked out the window.

"Well hello Veronica Florence," he muttered, then crossed him arms. She snorted softly, she didn't know how she pissed him off when they haven't seem much of each other this week.

"Why so mad?" she asked.

"How'd you get sick like that?" he retorted.

"Blame Fred and George and their jokes," she answered.

"Well you sound a bit hoarse, what prank?" he asked.

"Puking Pastiles, certainly icky but they kinda improved," she replied. He smiled. Harry knew he couldn't stay mad at Roni for long. She was like a younger sibling or twin, either way he couldn't live without her.

"Well tell me about Quidditch then, I hear Ron is trying for keeper?" she asked and started out of the owlery.

"Ha yeah he sure is, but I dunno," Harry said following.

"Missing Olie are we?" she smiled.

"Well of course! You're cousin was brilliant with planning and a bit crazy for it," Harry said.

"Duh it's Oliver Wood. Since I was seven he made me play and practice Quidditch with him. And now I think he's playing for one of the teams now, I just can't recall the name," Roni said as they entered the castle.

"Mwhahaha," exclaimed Roni flying next to Ron. She then punched him in the upper arm and smirked ridiculously. He was covered in protective gear and even a helmet and then Roni in jeans and muggle t-shirt with Converse flying circles around him. Ron didn't like it. He only frowned and held on to the broomstick. She was flying backwards and in circles around him, oh and with her arms folded. Ron didn't like it at all. Fred and George were already making loud jokes about Ron and batting buldgers at him. He didn't like one bit. Well except for the fact that he saw George fall off him broom looking at Roni, he thought George deserved it.

"Oh Ronald this is so much fun!" she exclaimed with a little croak. He guessed Fred and George's new prank wasn't perfect yet and he should stay away from it.

"Yes Veronica, this is fun," he muttered.

"A-Okay!" Angelina shouted. "This last try will determine our new keeper! So best luck to both of you guys." She smiled then went to position and they started a game. Harry flew in circles and decided to watch above. He didn't understand he had to go to these practices. He was seeker and only had to look for a snitch. He looked down and almost felt bad for Ron. Ron didn't have a chance next to her. Oliver had taught her lots about Quidditch and she could play any position. He only held onto him broomstick and tried for to hit the quaffles away and managed to get at least two out of the hoops. On the other hand Roni flew from post to post hitting, kicking and catching the quaffles as they flew out. Roni looked like she was having a grand time while Ron looked like he was frustrated on his broom. Angelina eyed both of them and was already deciding who to chop.

"Haha!" exclaimed Roni catching a quaffle nearly falling off her broomstick. She positioned herself back up then laughed, kicking it back into the game. She then glided from hoop to hoop blocking nearly every shot being thrown at her. Alicia came flying with one and threw it and Roni immediately took it and hit it back into the game. She smiled and looked up at Harry. She was having a fun out there, her short pink hair could easily tell him. She gave him a thumbs up and Harry returned it, but then flew down instantly. Her broomstick spun to the ground and landed hard on her right side. She cringed in pain on the grass then tried to hold her nose with her left hand. Blood was streaming down from her nose. She could sense it.

"Merlin's beard! Veroni, Roni, you okay mate?" Fred asked, crouching over her.

"Oh no Fred, I'm perfectly fine. You know getting hit but a buldger at 4o mph doesn't .all," she said.

"Oh of course I can tell but the blood on you face and you in pain," he replied as sarcastically back. Harry then took her right arm and held her up.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Nooooo." She said. He helped her to the benches then gave her a towel to stop the bleeding. Angelina immediately ran over to check on her and flicked her wand over her nose. Roni shut her eyes hard and cringed. Blood was running down her shirt and arm and the towel was nearly soaked. Katie and Alicia helped with towels but the blood would not stop.

"Okay that's it, I'll take her to the hospital wing," George volunteered and then picked her up wedding style. Angelina nodded, the bleeding hadn't stopped.

"Merlin's pants," she gasped, turning red.

"Ha not every girl gets carried away by a Weasley," he smiled.

"And not every boy gets to carry a bloody nose Ahstrocia," she smirked back. He only smiled at her then went away carrying her to the hospital wing.


End file.
